Black
by Dr.kidcandy
Summary: A teenager realizes that his government has become aware of him and his powers and must escape, with the help of his friends he can end the murders of his kind. (This is an AU of the X-Men universe)


_Author's note: This is my first story, I came up with the idea for this a long while ago and am glad to finally be able to work on this. Thank you for reading and all criticisms/critiques are welcome._

Conner walked out of his house, getting ready to go out for a walk because he had been feeling like he was cooped up in his house for WAY too long. He doesn't go out often because he is very distrusting of people. He often thought of ways to improve certain areas in his community but the government would never allow it. Conner was a 6 foot 1 inch tall guy with dark black hair a lanky body, and deep blue eyes. His lanky body was fast and his eyes could pierce through your soul, but they still had a tint of sadness.

He stood on his small wooden porch and he twisted his back trying to pop it, getting a few cracks he straightened back up and took a step off of what's basically a wooden pedestal. As he stepped out into his yard and rolled his shoulders as his big golden/white wings opened up to their full length. He ran his fingers through his thick dark hair. He prefered to keep his hair to where he could either spike it up or brush it to the side, the second option for when he is wanting to look good/ a bit more sophisticated. His wings were a part of him that he had learned to live with, in the world he lived in the government was not very accepting of "his kind". His kind being the mutations, they have been popping up more and more ever since the K.T. event back 50 years before.

When he was little his parents made sure that everything was set to where he could live on his own if need never thought he would be on his own as early as 15. His parents had been killed by some hunters that had traveled to far into the woods looking for a buck. He was left on his own and has lived like that for 2 years now. He is about to go on his weekly trip to the nearest town to get supplies like food and firewood to last him until the next week.

He had a small backpack and was getting ready to go. His yard was a big clearing that he was able to take off from. His wings lifted up as he crouched down and he shot himself up with the power of his wings and the force and him pushing up with his legs. He felt a rush of adrenaline as he was shot up into the air at high speeds. He loved going fast and these were the best times of his life, at least to him, when he could soar through the air and not have a care in the world. He chuckled as he lifted himself up higher then shot down like a divebomb, catching himself before he hit the tree line and lifted back up to his average height that he flew at.

He did barrel rolls and flips in the air until he got a good mile outside of the small town when he decided to touchdown and walk the rest of the way. As he approached he could smell the scent of one of his favorite bakeries and started to make his ways that direction. He approached the small shop, wings tucked into his jacket and behind his backpack. He opened the door as the small bell on the doorframe clinged. A small girl with brunette hair poked her head up from from behind the counter. "Hey there Mister! You here for our cinnamon rolls today? Or are you looking for a more chocolatey taste?" The small girl said excitedly with a big grin. She enjoyed seeing him every week and was always able to strike up a conversation that made Conner want to stay the whole day. "Hey Danni, I'm looking for some of those rolls, and if you have any I'd like some Hawaiian bread," Conner said with a grin. He walked up to a countertop where they spent their time talking and laughing. She was a good friend to him, but he knew that she would freak out if she knew he was a mutation. She may have been small but she was mature, mentally and physically. Her body was fully formed and Her mind even more so. She was a very pretty girl and she knew it. A lot of boys often tried to hook up with her but none have ever succeeded.

She went to the back to get what he ordered and came back out with 2 small plates with fresh cinnamon rolls on the covered in melted icing. Conner smiled and nodded his head, "Thank you." he said with joy obvious in his tone. She sat at the counter across from him and struck up an unusual conversation. They usually never bring up politics or the state of the police but she seemed like she couldn't hold back the conversation.

She looked at Conner and whispered, "Have you heard about the raid on the town 15 miles east?" Conner looked at her with a look that was both a mix of confused and concern. "No," he replied quietly "Why? What was the reason?" She shrugged, "Rumors of the town housing mutations. I don't see why they just didn't take out just the mutations though, seems like a waste of a perfectly good town." Conner stands up slowly with a broken expression. "I'm gonna have to go," He said at almost a whisper. "But why, you just got here?" Danni looked confused, "If some things wrong tell me, did i say something to hurt you?" Conner made his way towards the door, "I just have to go. I'll see you later." Conner rushed out of the small shop and ran out towards the woods.

"Shit. Shit. Shit. What am I gonna do?" Conner asked himself, "I've gotta do something." He ran into the woods and climbed up into a tree that had enough leaves and branches to hide him.

 _Author's note: Ok that's good for the first chapter, please leave all criticisms in the comments, thank you for reading I'll update soon._


End file.
